Love can be Silence
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Raj let's Penny borrow his laptop, and Penny snoops around but what does she find? Song fic. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BBT or the song in this fic. I have done the poem.

I just adore Raj I think he is so cute.

And the other day when I was out with my dog I got this song on my mobile and I start to think of Raj and Penny and who cute would be together. So this is the result :D Hope you like it.

Beautiful and don't know it.

By Snake D'Morte

Penny had to use her laptop but for some stupid reason it didn't work so she went over to the guys' apartment and knocked on the door and waited.

After just a moment the door did open but it was not Sheldon or Leonard that was in the door opening it was Raj that poked his head out and when he saw Penny he nearly gave out a scared pip.

"Hello Raj," Penny said smiling "Ehh I just wanted to ask the guys if I could maybe borrow one of theirs laptops, mine is not working."

Without a word Raj was gone but he come soon back and gave Penny a laptop with stars on it and a few other things that made her realize that it was not Sheldon's or Leonard's but Raj's laptop she was given. Penny smiled and said thanks and promise that she would be back with it as soon as she could.

Raj just nodded and smiled.

Penny had just finish with the personal letter she was writing and had send it to the person that could give her an acting role in a minor series, so she was just about to give the laptop back when a thought hit her, this laptop belonged to Raj, the same Raj that was scared to talk to her and she didn't really know a shit about him more than that he worked with Sheldon and Leonard and that it was something with astronomy, and that he was from India, and that she found him really cute.

And Penny was so curious about this silence person called Raj and with that she did something she never thought she would do, she start looking around in Raj's laptop, it was mostly work things a few pictures of family and friends, she was even in some of them. She found some music too; most of the songs were not in English. When she was close to think that there was nothing more on it she found a folder with her name that did make her even more curious and she clicked on it and found some pictures of her just her, nothing stalkerish mind you, the pictures was really nice and she did remember them being taken, she also found a video file and a word document both with names in Hindu.

Penny was just about to click on the word document when she stopped for a second, could she really do this?

It was not her laptop sure the folder had her name on it but was it really any of her business what Raj had on her?

In the end she did click on the word document and she started to read what Raj had written fully expecting it to be something normal like just facts about her or something, it wasn't.

It was a poem, which read:

_She has blonde hair like wings of an angel._

_She has deep green eyes so deep you can see her soul in them._

_Her soul is as pure as snow._

_She is more beautiful than any star in the sky._

_Every time she walk in the room my heart stops because of her beauty._

_She doesn't know that I exist._

_I watch her from afar._

_Every time she smiles at me my heart grew bigger._

_I just wish I could tell her how I feel._

_But I can't my lips grow stiff like rocks when I see her._

_I curse my weakness every time._

_I wish I could make her smile, make her laugh._

_I wish to wake up every morning to watch her sleep._

_Just wake up with her in my arms, which are heaven for me._

_I wish to make her the happiest woman in the world._

_Yet she doesn't know I exist and maybe that is for the best._

_For why should she an angel a goddess see me?_

_A man that can't even say the three words that would make her happy._

_Penny I love you with my whole heart._

_I just wish I could say it to you in person._

When she had read the poem tears was running down her eyes, it was so sad yet beautiful at the same time.

Penny just sat there for several minutes just staring at the poem that Raj had wrote about her, she had no idea that he felt that way.

Penny turned once again her attention to the laptop and clicked on the video file, expecting Raj just talking maybe having one-way conversation with her or more poems.

But what she didn't expect was Raj singing.

"_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough"_

Penny was surprised over how lovely voice Raj had soft like velvet, he pulled her in to it just by smiling and singing so lovely.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you  
_

_[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful"_

Penny was mesmerized by Raj's voice and song; a blush had started to creep up on her cheeks. She had never had any guy singing to her not like this at least.

"_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful_

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes"

"Yeah you did Raj and a beautiful song too," Penny whispered to the video she was watching.

Penny was rather surprised that Raj had notice that even though she had make up on she didn't have any confidence nor that she felt beautiful at all or that she was just like him shy well not really that shy but she was shy and often didn't look guys in the eyes before she had a shot or two.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful"

Penny started to giggle when she saw Raj starting to dance or at least doing some moves. He looked a weird mix between cute and sexy. He was just adorable when he tried to dance like real singers but he did do a good job she thought.

_[Bridge]  
"Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful" He sang softly looking right at her or the camera.

_Raj sang the end and sat down before the camera smiling big._

Penny looked at the now black screen a bit sad that the song was over. So she just re-watch it and then again.

When she had watch it for the seventh time she stopped and start thinking, she had notice that Raj had been looking at her more often than before but that was mostly because she had been watching him secretly, it was now that Penny realised that she had a crush on Raj, silence Raj, Sweet Raj.

But she didn't know what to do, with a sigh she stood up and started to make a cup of coffee, she felt both happy and guilty over the fact that she now know that Raj liked her just like she liked him.

Happy that he liked her, but guilty that she had been snooping on his laptop.

She wanted to cry and to laugh at the same time.

So there she stood with a coffee mug in her hand not knowing what to do, but then she got an idea and started to work on it with a smile.

An hour later she gave Raj's laptop back to him.

Raj smile and nod as thanks to her.

The End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Song

Later that evening and Raj sat down to do some work on his laptop, he didn't notice that something was not as it should with it, not at first it was not till after he had finish his work and send it to his boss that he notice what was out of place. The folder named "Penny" was open that made Raj's blood run cold because he had not open it today and the only other person that had been on his laptop was Penny.

And just the thought that Sweet cute Penny had seen that folder made Raj nearly cry.

He click the folder up and saw that two new things had been added, a new word document and a new video file, both must have been made by Penny.

It took Raj nearly five minute to dare click on the video file; he was so scared of what Penny had done and what she had thought about the folder.

But Raj clicked on the file and Penny popped up on the screen.

"_Hello Raj," She said with a big smile "I saw what you have done and I felt that I wanted to do something back to you. Enjoy"_

_And with that Penny smiled again and blows a kiss to the screen._

Once again the feeling of wanting to cry comes over Raj.

Penny must think that he was a pervert for having a folder like this about her, a pervert and a freak.

Raj was so deep in to his thoughts that he didn't notice at first that music had started to play or that Penny had started to sing.

"_Haven't you heard?_

_I'm stuck on a verse_

_I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy_

_I knew I was wrong to_

_jump straight on into this picture so pretty_

_But he is so pretty to me" Penny sang softly_

Raj had heard how Leonard had complain about Penny's voice when she sang, that it sounded like a sick cat, but Raj didn't agree with that he thought that Penny sounded really good. Like an angel even.

"_And he doesn't know just how far I would go_

_Just to kiss him_

_He doesn't know how I pine_

_So I make whirlpools_

_And watch him sparkle_

_And we'll make love make magic"_

A smile spread over Raj's lips he couldn't help it, the song was so beautiful. And maybe just maybe Penny wasn't angry at him maybe just maybe she felt the same way.

"_And haven't you heard?_

_I've fallen head first_

_And he loves me so_

_We're two in a row_

_Just look in his eyes_

_They're brown as chocolate_

_a picture so pretty_

_but he is so pretty to me_

_So I make whirlpools_

_And watch him sparkle_

_And we'll make love make magic"_

"Magic yes we could make magic Penny," Raj Whispered to the screen "I would make anything you want. Anything to make you happy."

"_But I couldn't tell you_

_Just how love it takes you_

_'Cause words don't make_

_what I make with him_

_Haven't you heard?_

_I'm stuck on a verse_

_I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy_

_I knew I was wrong_

_to jump straight on into this picture so pretty_

_but he is so pretty to me" Penny sang softly than smiled and once again blow a kiss to the camera._

Raj just sat there staring at the screen not really knowing what to think, so he re-watches it again and again.

When he had seen it for the fifth time he sighed happily he was not convinced that Penny did feel the same but he had more hope now.

But then he saw the word document and it took no more than a second for him start getting nervous about it, he was sure that the document was going to tell him that Penny had just been messing with his head and that she felt disgusted that he was in-love with her.

But he clicked on it and starred at the words that come up; it was not what he had thought it would be.

This is that it read:

_Hello Raj,_

_Sorry I snooped around on your laptop, I am really sorry._

_And I felt that if I get a lovely poem so should you._

_Rajesh_

_He has brown eyes that look like melted chocolate with little bits of caramel in._

_He is so sweet to me always._

_He never says a word but his eyes speak for him._

_He is kind to everyone even me._

_He is everything I want in a man._

_If he just knew that I felt this way._

_He can every star in the sky._

_His smile is like new born star shining brightly._

_How I wish I could see that smile more often._

_I wish I was the first person to see it every morning waking up._

_Raj I feel like I am whole when I am near you._

_I wish I also could say those three words that would make you happy._

_I know it was not as good as yours._

_Love_

_Penny_

Raj read it all over again and smiled, she felt the same way and before he could stop himself he had starting to run back to Penny's apartment, he was in such a happy ruse that he forgot something rather important.

Penny had just taken her evening bath and was just about to sit down and have a quiet glass of wine and watch some TV when someone knocked on her door, so she when to open and there in the hallway she saw someone she never thought she would see alone.

There in the hall way stood a heavy breathing Raj.

"Hello Raj," Penny said a bit nervous.

Raj looked at her and…

The End of Second Part

**A/N: Yes I am that evil*inset evil laugh* last part will be up soon maybe:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven

Penny woke slowly up to a sunny Sunday, she could feel her husband's arm around her swollen stomach and a smile spread over her lips as always in the morning.

She turned around so that she was facing her husband that was still sleeping deeply.

Penny smiled softer and kissed the sleeping face of the man that she loved.

She thought back to that evening ten years ago that Raj had come breathless to her place. How scared she had been that he would be mad at her.

How he had stunned her with the fact that he had talked to her without any alcohol, she later found out that he had forgotten that he was scared of talking to women.

She had invited him in and they had talked for hours about everything and nothing. They had taking it slow, they gang had been surprised when they found out well not Sheldon who had notice it before Raj and Penny had notice it.

They had been married for soon eight years with two kids age five twins and one more pair on the way.

Just then the sound of running feet could be heard and soon could Penny see two small heads poop in to the room.

The two kids, the boy had her blond hair and his father's light brown skin and eyes run up to the bed and hugged his mother. That was Hari the youngest soon to be second youngest, the girl looked like Penny but with long thick black hair was not late to follow her brother and hugged Penny too. That was Kate the oldest by five hours.

"Good morning Kate and Hari," She said quietly

"What doesn't your old papa get any morning hugs?" Raj asked beside Penny

The kids laughed and throw themselves over their father.

"Good morning sweetie," Penny said and kissed Raj sweetly

"Good morning my love," Raj answered and kissed Penny back.

Life like this was truly heaven on earth Penny thought when she looked at her wonderful family.

The End Of Third Part


End file.
